halofandomcom-20200222-history
McFarlane Toys/Series 3
right|200px McFarlane's Halo 3 Series 3 has 24 different figures, the most in any series so far. Series 3's packaging is the same as Series 2, except with a different design. There are two types of card backs for Series 3: one with just an English description, and one with English, Spanish, and French descriptions. Both types are available in the US. They all give you 10 Halo Points. Campaign Master Chief Once again, a new Master Chief figure is out from McFarlane. This is the 3rd edition of the Master Chief action figure. The series 3 Master Chief includes a Sniper Rifle and a Spike Grenade and is available everywhere in the world for $9.99 USD. The figure is a little over 5 inches tall and was released in September 2008. This figure is worth 10 Halo Points. War Chieftain action figure]] The Brute War Chieftain is 6 inches tall. It is the tallest figure is Series 3 and is the same height as the Brute Chieftain figure from Series 1. This figure comes with a Fuel Rod Gun. The Chieftain features a removable helmet, like the Brute Stalker figure. This figure is worth 10 Halo Points. Flood Combat The Infected Human Combat Form is the first Flood figure from McFarlane. It costs $9.99-$12.99 USD. The figure will include an SMG. The combat form is a human marine who has been infected by a Flood Infection Form. This figure will also come with a stand. This figure is a Flood, there is a Covenant symbol on the back of the package, even though this figure is more UNSC than Covenant, as it is an infected UNSC Marine. This figure will look rather odd when its joints are bent, because the figure has many odd bulges and bumps that won't be aligned right when the joints are bent. The Flood Combat Form Action Figure also comes with a base so it can stand, as its odd shape is off-balance.. This figure is worth 10 Halo Points. Jackal Major Major action figure with its shield and Plasma Pistol.]] The Jackal Major Action figure will be available in September of 2008. It will cost about $9.99-$12.99 USD. It will wield a Plasma Pistol. It is seen on Spawn.com that the Jackal Major has a red shield, although Jackal Majors have violet shields in the games. Red shields indicate that the shield has taken heavy damage. The plasma pistol is featured with this figure. It is the Grunts, Drones and Jackals main weapon. The Jackal major is a veteran Jackal of the Covenant. It is interesting to note, that unlike the Series 1 Jackal Sniper, this Jackal can stand up a lot easier, even with the Personal Arm Shield on his right arm. But not so surprising, it can carry the Plasma Pistol with ease. Brute Stalker (Active Camouflage) .]] This figure, the Active Camouflaged Brute Stalker, is a Brute Stalker in his active camouflage mode. It is the same as the Series 2 Brute Stalker, except it's in active camo. It has two Spikers and a removable helmet. This figure is a Wal-Mart exclusive, and a Toys R Us exclusive as well. Matchmaking Spartan Hayabusa Hayabusa is a new armor for Spartans, first seen in Series 3. The Hayabusa Spartans comes in red and orange in Series 3. Both are armed with a Battle Rifle and a Fragmentation Grenade. Each figure has removable armor. An interesting note is that, although Hayabusa is a rival of the MJOLNIR Project, it still has Mark VI written on the Spartan's right arm, although the Hayabusa shoulder plate covers it. The red Spartan was mass released, while the orange one was only available at Game Station UK. This Action Figure also gives you 10 Halo Points. Image:Red Hayabusa.jpg|The red Hayabusa Spartan. Image:Hayabusred.jpg|The red Hayabusa Spartan in his package. Image:Orange Hayabusa.jpg|The orange Hayabusa Spartan. This figure is not sold in the US. Image:Hayabusorangepackage.jpg|The orange Hayabusa Spartan in his package. Spartan Rogue The Rogue helmet is a new armor for McFarlane's Spartans. Since the Rogue armor is just a helmet, the rest of the armor is Mark VI. There are two colors of Rogue Spartans: olive and gold. The olive one is available everywhere. It has a Brute Shot and a Fragmentation Grenade. Since the olive Spartan's hand is different from other Spartan figures' hands (to hold the Brute Shot), it can not hold any of the other Spartans' weapons, nor can they hold the Brute Shot. The gold one is an FYE exclusive, and it has a Battle Rifle and a Fragmentation Grenade. Image:Olive Rogue.jpg|The olive Rogue Spartan. Image:Rogueolivetoy.jpg|The olive Rogue Spartan in its package. Image:Gold Rogue.jpg|The gold Rogue Spartan. Image:Roguegold.jpg|The gold Rogue Spartan in its package. See also *McFarlane Toys *McFarlane Halo 3 Series 1 *McFarlane Halo 3 Series 2 Category:Action Figures